


25 words of Christmas

by San121



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Naruto, Team Fortress 2, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: As is Pumpkin Chunkin', Because of Reasons, Boys be kissing, Choking on cute, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Frozen has taken over, Hint at porn, Make-A-Wish is mentioned, Multi, Natsu is a possessive Dragon Slayer, Singing at 4:10 in the morning, all of the fluff, because why not, casually crying, not sorry, send help, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of different fandoms and the Holiday season. Enjoy the (mostly) fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow (Dragon Ball Z)

Goten blinked, looking around the room. Gohan slept beside him on the bed that they saved for the winter months while the sun glistened off the snow in the window. At the sight of the frozen water, Goten snapped awake and leapt on to Gohan, getting a confused and tired sound.

“Wake up, Gohan! It’s snowing!” Goten exclaimed, jumping on his brother. Gohan groaned and tried to roll over. Goten held on, prompting Gohan to wrap an arm around his little brother to prevent him from falling onto the floor.

“C’mon Gohan,” Goten whined, before pausing and letting out a snicker at his little rhyme. Gohan only groaned before rising, muttering, “I’m up, I’m up…” The boy jumped up and down happily before running out of the room, into his parents’ bedroom. Opening the door, he peeked into see that Chichi and Goku were both still asleep. Pouting, Goten ran into the room and leapt onto the bed, landing on Goku and jolting the Saiyan awake.

“Dad! Dad! Get up! It’s snowing!” Goten shouted, gaining a tired groan from his mother while his father blinked at him in confusion.

“It’s whah?” Goku mumbled, rubbing at one of his eyes. Goten continued to jump on his father while Chichi rolled out of bed with a yawn and grabbed a robe, heading straight into the kitchen to start breakfast.

“It’s snowing, it’s  snowing, it’s snowing!” Goten chanted, continuing to jump on Goku when Gohan entered the room, grabbed his little brother around the waist and hefted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Yes, Goten. It is snowing. Please be quiet about it,” Gohan grumbled as he carried his whining brother out of the room, ignoring Goku’s chuckles and Chichi’s amused giggles that carried from the kitchen.

 

 


	2. Fireplace (Fire Emblem Awakening)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom needs to find her. His wife, his daughter's mother, and his best friend.

Ever since the war ended, Chrom didn’t stop to think about the holiday season or how he would spend it with his family. He couldn’t bring himself to, because even though Emmeryn was back in Ylisse (though her stilted conversations still remind him of his failure) and Lissa was dragging Lon’qu from Ferox for the holidays to coo over Lucina, his family would never be remotely complete again. Especially not when he would wake up to an empty bed or an empty tent, the only thing of hers that remained with him was the dark purple robe she wore on top of all of her armor.

“Soon,” he would promise, looking out to the field that they first met. He walked slowly while Lissa chattered at Frederick, insisting that while she was wrong the last time, this time they would find her and bring Ylisse’s Queen back home. Chrom let his eyes wander over the landscape when he spotted a figure of white amongst the field of green. Picking up his pace, he started to run as he recognized the clothes, the hair, the skin, the face.

 _She’s here! She’s alive and she’s here!_ was all he could think as he slowed down to a stop in front of the sleeping woman. Crouching down, he ignored Lissa’s gasps for air turn into a gasp of surprise, ignoring it in favor of brushing white bangs behind a delicate ear.

“Chrom, we have to do something!” Lissa exclaimed as Chrom rose to his feet. The Exalt sighed and asked, “What do you propose we do?”

“I… I dunno…” Lissa trailed off as the woman groaned and opened her eyes, blinking at them in confusion with unfocused eyes.

“I see you’re awake now,” Chrom offered, gaining a confused, hazy look from the woman as Lissa leaned into her field of vision, whispering, “Hey there.” The spark of recognition entered her eyes as Chrom offered his hand, insisting, “There’re better places to take a nap than on the ground you know. Give me your hand.” She reached out with her right hand, clear of the mark of Grima, grasping his hand. Chrom pulled her up until they were chest to chest, letting go of her hand but not stepping back.

“Welcome back. It’s over now,” Chrom told her. She let out a sob and hugged him, clinging to him as she cried. The Exalt smiled and held her close while Lissa sobbed beside Frederick, who kept sniffing and looking anywhere but at the Royal couple.

“I missed you, Robin,” Chrom whispered, holding her tighter.

  
The ride back to Ylisse was a joyous one, with the citizens seeing their Queen for the first time in seven months. Robin kept smiling and waving at the people, however Chrom’s favorite smile was when she looked at him. They arrived at the castle as snow began to fall on the capital. Lucina squirmed as soon as she saw Robin, calling out, “Mama! Mama!” Chrom never thought he would see Robin cry in joy after the birth of their daughter, but he also had never been so glad that he was wrong. After a feast, the Royal family gathered into the private lounge, in front of the fireplace. With an arm around his daughter and Robin leaning on his shoulder, Chrom finally relaxed and smiled in relief. His family was whole again. 

 


	3. Boots (Fairy Tail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucy wears red and Natsu doesn't want to see Lucy out of red.

Natsu cocked his head to the side as Lucy pulled off her heavy coats. It was warm in Fairy Tail, sure, but the Dragon slayer didn’t want anyone else to see the blonde practically strip in the Guild. At least, that’s what he tells himself as she pulls off her red sweater, showing her white and blue tank top. When she sat down to pull off her bright red boots, the pink haired dragon slayer rose from his seat and walked over to her. Crouching down, Natsu grabbed her ankle, preventing her from pulling off her red boot.

“Natsu?” Lucy asked, looking down at the crouching teen. Natsu remained silent, cradling the young woman’s foot in the boot before sighing and starting to slide off her boot.

“Hey, uh, I don’t really need to take them off,” Lucy offered, a hesitant smile on her face. Natsu blinked before grinning and laughing, pulling her into a hug, exclaiming, “Thanks Luce!” He then ran off, back to his original seat that got overtaken by Gray. Lucy hummed with a small smile before turning to speak to Levy. The blue haired wizard might want to know how to get her Steel Dragon Slayer to act possessive.

 

 


	4. Snowman (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Edgeworth has to deal with people singing Frozen and Phoenix doesn't do much to help.

Maya leaned into the office, grinning as she spotted Phoenix working on some bills at the desk. Glancing back at Pearl, she shot her younger cousin a large grin before entering the room. Phoenix glanced up at his friend when she cleared her throat.

“Hey Phoenix, I have a question,” Maya says, clapping her hands together. The dark haired lawyer set aside his bills with a sigh.

“What is it Maya?” he groans. Maya’s grin turned mischievous as Pearl entered the room with her. The two then promptly sang, “Do you want to build a snowman?”

~~~~

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

“No, Kay.”

“Or ride our bikes around the halls?”

“Please stop.”

“Aw c’mon, Mr. Edgeworth. Join in!”

“I would rather not.”

~~~~

“So you have to deal with it as well?” Phoenix asked, leaning toward Edgeworth. The prosecutor groaned, rubbing at his temples.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Edgeworth sighed, taking a sip of his beer. Phoenix hummed before leaning over the table and pressing a light kiss to his lips. At Edgeworth’s raised an eyebrow, Phoenix only explained, “Love is an open door.”

“I’m leaving.”

“WHAT?! NO, please?” 


	5. Goodwill (Avengers MCU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sneaks away to meet with a sweet little girl.

It wasn’t often that Tony got out of the tower without having to put on a whole song and dance to the team. It especially wouldn’t have been good today, because today, he was going somewhere. Somewhere for one little girl, for only one day. Snorting as he sat down in the car, turning it on, and flipping open the GPS.

“Gonna need those coordinates, JARVIS,” he said, peeling out of the garage.

~~~~

A moderate-sized two-story house pulled into view as Tony drove down the hidden road. Parking the car, Tony pulled himself out and looked over to the house.

“Is this right?” Tony muttered, looking at the address when he heard a soft squeak. Looking up, he spots a seven year old girl with an Iron Man baseball hat on her head, staring at him with wide eyes. Tony smirked and gave her a small wave, getting another squeak from the girl and she turned and stumbled over to an older couple a few feet behind her. The older couple looked at him in surprise as the little girl hid behind them, peeking at him with big green eyes.

“A-are you here from Make-A-Wish?” the grandmother asked, patting the girl on her head. Tony grinned and answered, “Yep. They sent a request through Stark Industry and it got to me through Pepper.” Crouching down, he raised a brow at the shy seven year old.

“Are you Lisa? The little seven year old who wanted to go Pumpkin Chunkin’ with me?” he asked. The seven year old hesitated before nodding. Tony couldn’t help the full blown grin that blossomed across his face as he motioned for the three to get into his car.

~~~~

Arriving back at the tower at about 10 pm, Tony stretched and let his back pop. Letting out a yawn, he entered the communal room only to see the team all up and staring at him.

“What?” Tony asked, glancing at the television. There was Tony and Lisa, talking animatedly about the mechanisms in the trebuchet and how it affected the distance of the pumpkin when the man in the cannon yelled something. Tony and Lisa quickly covered their ears as the cannon shot off a pumpkin.

“Good for them, getting Lisa in that shot,” Tony praised, heading toward the lab, ignoring the calls of his teammates.

~~~~

The next morning, Tony found a newspaper clipping in a frame with a picture of Lisa and himself.


	6. Mistletoe (Naruto HighschoolAU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there aren't enough kissing boys in this collection.

December was the worst month in Konoha High, at least in Kakashi’s opinion. The halls smelled of pine and brown sugar, while the students sat impatiently for winter break. Walking down the sophomore hall to room 207, Kakashi read over the instructions for Iruka-sensei when the class erupted into laughter and clapping. Walking closer to the door, Kakashi recognized the Uchiha prodigy and the principal’s god son. As soon as the other students spotted Kakashi, the room quieted. When the boys broke apart, Kakashi cleared his throat, causing them to jump apart.

“Where is Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi asked, still standing in the hall. The Uchiha cleared his throat while the blond boy flushed and pulled his- boyfriend? Make out buddy?- further into the room. A pink haired girl rose from her seat.

“Iruka-sensei went to the staffroom for some information about an inclass project,” she explained. Kakashi snorted and held up the paper with the instructions on them.

“You mean these?” the silver haired male asked. A gasp behind him made him turn around and take a step back into the room. Behind him was Iruka-sensei, looking up at him in surprise. A second gasp came from the room causing both teachers to look at the students. The Uchiha smirked and pointed up while the principal’s god son blushed. Kakashi looked up and spotted a small sprig of mistletoe.

“Oh… That’s new,” Kakashi muttered, eyeing the little plant with disgust. Iruka cleared his throat awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Kakashi. From in the room, one of the students called (Kakashi didn’t know who, nor was he really happy to hear), “Kiss him, Sensei!” Iruka flushed a pretty red color before giving Kakashi a peck on the cheek. Kakashi blinked and rubbed his cheek while the students let out whines and complaints.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Iruka called, walking past Kakashi, giving the taller teacher a whiff of cinnamon and a light mint. Kakashi grabbed the tan man and pulled him back under the mistletoe.

“You did it wrong, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi huffed, pulling his sick mask down and smirking as Iruka’s eyes widened before their lips met. Maybe, Kakashi thought as the class erupted into yells, December isn’t so bad after all.

 

 


	7. Carols (Ace Attorney)

Apollo glared at his boyfriend as Klavier whistled innocently, looking anywhere but at Apollo. Mr. Wright laughed while Prosecutor Edgeworth had tried to hide his snickers with a well placed hand. Athena and Trucy beamed at him while Prosecutor Blackquill tried to hide his flush of embarrassment by pulling up the collar on his trenchcoat.

“You all realize that it is,” Apollo paused to glance at the most high tech electronic in his apartment, “4:10 in the morning, right? Too early for loud singing.”

“But it’s Christmas Eve!” Trucy insisted, rocking on the balls of her feet. Athena giggled, tossing a handful of snow on to Apollo’s doorstep while Widget chirped, “Merry Christmas!” Apollo squinted at his friends before sighing and mumbling, “Let me get a cup of coffee in my system before we go.” The excited whoops from Trucy, Athena, and Mr. Wright made Apollo roll his eyes. However, when Klavier pulled Apollo in for a kiss as the group started down the street for Christmas Eve breakfast, the brunet couldn’t help but smile.

_ Merry Christmas, indeed. _


	8. Gift (Fairy Tail)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because why not? Here is some Gajeel and Levy.

It takes four tries before Gajeel is sure that this now wrapped gift is what the bookworm would want. After consulting with Bunny-Girl, the Fire Dragon Slayer, and the bookworm’s teammates, Gajeel felt like he had a good idea about her gift. Grabbing the blue wrapped package, the Metal Dragon Slayer entered Fairy Tail, looking for the Script Mage. Lucy spotted him over the heads of Gray and Natsu, and pointed him toward the library. Giving the blonde a nod, Gajeel headed toward the room filled with books, dodging mistletoe and other celebrating mages. Knocking on the door, Gajeel entered before Levy could say anything.

“Hey, Bookworm! I’ve… got… something…” Gajeel trailed off, staring at the blue haired mage. Levy sat there, bright red, wearing a shimmering silver dress that hugged her in all the right ways. Gajeel starred, dropping the gift in his hand in favor of just watching the light shimmer of the material.

“I- I wasn’t expecting you here so early,” Levy squeaked, moving in front of a table with wrapping paper on it. Gajeel just nodded dumbly, staring at the dress that hugged the petite blue haired woman. Levy bit her bottom lip before grabbing the small package from the desk and holding it out to the Iron Dragon Slayer.

“Here. This is yours,” Levy offered, whispering and looking anywhere but at Gajeel. The broad man nodded again, carefully taking the gift from the woman and staring at the wrapped gift. He then dropped the gift on top of the present he brought in and pulled Levy in for a gift.

 

 


	9. Sweater (Team Fortress 2)

Miss Pauling stares down at her girlfriend, who just walked out of Miss Pauling’s private shower. Scout cocks her head to the side, nervously playing with the bottom of the stretched purple sweater.  
“Is it not my color?” Scout asks, her tone extremely quiet compared to her normal bravado. Miss Pauling strides over to Scout and grabs the sweater, using it to drag the runner to the bed. Practically throwing Scout on to the bed, Miss Pauling crawls over Scout, a grin spreading on her face.  
“No, it’s not your color, sweetie. But I have to wonder why your wearing my color,” Miss Pauling purrs, running her hand up Scout’s thigh. The auburn-haired girl bit her bottom lip, pressing her legs shyly together.  
“Merry Sissmas?” Scout offers as an explanation. Miss Pauling hums, running her hand under the sweater, abruptly stopping at the feeling of lace.  
“Um… Miss PaulING!!” Scout ends with a squeak as Miss Pauling yanks up the sweater. Underneath Scout’s pretty purple sweater were sexy, lace purple lingerie, causing Miss Pauling’s brain to short circuit.  
“Miss Pauling? You okay?” Scout asks shyly. Miss Pauling moans, drops the sweater, and starts kissing her girlfriend. No matter how good the sweater looks on Scout, it would look far better on the floor with the lingerie and her girlfriend naked.


	10. Holiday Specials (Avengers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just an excuse to mention my love for Charlie Brown. Also, sorry it's so short.

“No. You are getting your sorry ass out of this lab and watching ‘Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown’ with Pepper and me,” Darcy snaps, dragging Tony out by the arm. Steve and Bucky watch in horrified amusement as the genius whines about testing weapons for Hawkeye while still being dragged out of his lab.  
“It’ll be there in the morning. C’mon, Dad! You promised!” Darcy whines back. While Steve and Bucky choke on air, Tony sighs and nods.  
“Alright, kid. Let’s go watch a poor kid get picked on for choosing a wimpy Christmas tree,” Tony agrees. Darcy scoffs and punches him in the arm.  
“Way to ruin the show, Dad,” Darcy snarks as the two walk down the hall. Once they were in the elevator, on their way to the communal floor to join Pepper, Steve and Bucky look at each other.  
“Dad?” Bucky asks incredulously.  
“I swear I didn’t know, Buck,” Steve insists, looking at the elevator in surprise.


	11. Rudolf (Team Fortress Two)

“An’ den, she said, ‘I swear to god. If one more of you assholes start singing Christmas carols during the exams, I will take this pencil and shove it in your eye.’” Scout finishes with a laugh. The rest of the team looks at the runner in confused horror, Sniper almost dropping his cup of coffee.  
“And this waz your…” Spy trails, rotating his hand at his younger colleague.   
“The sophomore math teach. The only teach in da school I actually liked, too.” Scout admits with a shrug. Heavy furrows his brow while Medic rubs at his temples.  
“So, you basically tortured zee poor woman wiz Rudolf zee Red Nosed Reindeer until she cursed and zreatened violence,” Medic clarifies. Scout put his hands up, frowning at the accusation.  
“I had detention dat past week, ‘member? I didn’t know dat da oder kids were messin’ wit her,” Scout defends himself. Heavy laughs at the explanation while the others shook they’re heads.  
“Lettle man have funny schooling,” Heavy chuckles, shaking his head and wiping a tear from his eye. Scout and the others look at Heavy in surprise.  
“Well, what was yer schoolin’ like, Big Guy?” Scout asks.  
“You see…”


	12. Snowflake (Fire Emblem Awakening)

Robin blinks and looks up as the Shepherds finally enter the Ferox territory. White flakes of ice fall from the sky, collecting on her lashes and flying about with each breath. Robin crinkles her brows as she tries to remember the word for the white flakes.  
“Robin? Is something wrong?” Chrom asks, walking back to her.  
“No, it’s just… I can’t remember what these are…” Robin mumbles, frowning at the cold air. Chrom blinks and looks up as well, only for a flake to land in his eye.  
“ACK!” the prince exclaims, blinking and flailing about. Robin cracks up while Lissa and Sully both turn and look at the blue haired man.  
“What happened over there?” Lissa asks.   
“A snowflake fell into my eye!” Chrom complains, rubbing at his eye. Sully snorts and heads back to the front, shaking her head while Lissa sighs.  
“Robin, blow into my brother’s eye, will you? It’ll get whatever is irritating the eye out,” Lissa tells Robin, before scurrying back to Frederick. Robin walks over to Chrom, smiling, and gently blows at his eye. Chrom blinks rapidly and looks at Robin, causing the two to freeze. Robin, cupping Chrom’s face between her hands, and Chrom, holding Robin’s wrists. The two quickly part and rush to join the rest of the Shepherds, neither noticing a figure behind them.  
“So, that was the beginning…” “Marth” murmurs to “himself”, glancing at the sky with a small smile before hurrying ahead, silently making “his” way to West Ferox.


End file.
